dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
'is the ruler of Hell and the main antagonist of ''Dante's Inferno. Once one of God's most glorious Archangels, Lucifer was banished from Paradise as punishment for leading a rebellion against Him. Now a twisted and demonic being, he plots his return to "his rightful place in Paradise". ''He is trapped waist-deep in ice in the frozen lake Cocytus, within the circle of Treachery. Despite this, the Prince of Darkness can project himself in a smoky form on Earth and throughout the nine circles. History Lucifer (in Latin: ''Luciferus; in Hebrew: Heylel ; Shaitan or Iblis ; in Arabic) was the Angel of Light, "The Morning Star," and a divine servant of God. He is related to all other angels, but especially his fellow archangels - Michael, Azrael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel. Lucifer was God's most powerful servant, having no superiors other than God Himself. All other members of the Heavenly Hosts were subject to his will, including the other Archangels. He was reputedly also the oldest and most beautiful angel in all of Paradise. However, Lucifer's glory and power fostered arrogance, leading him to believe that he was a being of perfection. When God created man in his own image, Lucifer refused to bow down to them. Corrupted and consumed by his pride, he deluded himself into thinking that God was incompetent and he was the rightful ruler of the universe. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army of rebellious angels and attempted to storm Heaven. In turn, God sent Michael - the only angel skilled and powerful enough to match Lucifer in combat - to meet the rebels in battle. Despite Lucifer's best efforts, Michael emerged victorious, tearing away Lucifer's wings before casting him and his minions into the pit of Hell as punishment. His name was stripped from him, and he earned the title "Ha-Satan" (the Adversary). His treachery against his Father earned him imprisonment in the lowermost Circle of the Inferno, where his bitter tears and the icy winds generated from his ruined wings created the Cocytus, a frozen lake. Being trapped in the belly of Hell distorted Lucifer. His inner ugliness, caused by his hatred and wickedness, slowly became reflected in his outward appearance, transforming him into a brutish, fearsome abomination. His fellow rebels also suffered, becoming the first members of his new demonic hierarchy. In time, Lucifer attained dominion over Hell, plotting a means to destroy Paradise, kill God, and drag the last of his beloved human race into the mouth of the Inferno. For the first blow against God's plan, Lucifer projected his essence into the Garden of Eden, where it took the form of a serpent. In this form, he tricked the First Woman, Eve, into eating the Forbidden Fruit of knowledge, stripping the human race of innocence by granting them the knowledge of good and evil. From then on, every human was instilled with the nature to live sinfully, sentencing them to fall to Hell upon death; the price of sin is spiritual damnation. However, to Lucifer's dismay, God sent his only son, Jesus Christ, to Earth. After being crucified in the name of all mankind, he reclaimed the souls of Adam, Eve, Abel, Abraham, Noah, and all others who had dedicated themselves to God in life, but who had died because of their sin. Upon His resurrection, the many souls saved from Hell were raised into Paradise. forcing Lucifer to find another means of achieving his vengeance. Over time, Lucifer lured many heroes to Hell to try and free him, including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Odysseus (also known as Ulysses), and Lancelot. However, their souls were not black enough to free him from the prison. Dante's Inferno While Dante was off fighting in the Crusades, Lucifer made a deal with Beatrice: if Dante had amorous relations with another woman while he was gone, Lucifer would be able to take Beatrice to Hell to be his bride. If Lucifer lost, Beatrice would see Dante's safe return from the Crusades. Lucifer wins and seizes Beatrice's soul when she was killed by the Avenger, leading Dante on a chase through Hell. He makes several appearances, mostly as a dark, spectral shadow. In an effort to break Dante's spirit, he constantly taunts Dante and forces him to experience flashbacks of his sinful deeds in the Crusades. However, Dante manages to fight his way through each circle of Hell, destroying many of Lucifer's demon servants and redeeming Beatrice's soul, allowing an Archangel to spirit her away to Paradise. When Dante finally confronts Lucifer in the center of Cocytus, it is revealed that during the course of his quest he had inadvertently been breaking the Chains of Judecca that kept Lucifer imprisoned. With Dante's use expired, Lucifer prepares to destroy him once and for all before proceeding with his plans. During their battle, Dante manages to greatly injure Lucifer, only for the immense demon to split his own stomach cracked in to nine pieces, releasing a smaller, more humanoid form. Explaining that the titan Dante had just battled was yet another part of his prison, Lucifer revealed that Dante had always been his true victim - his deal with Beatrice had been nothing more than a means to draw the former crusader to him. Dante battles Lucifer and is able to defeat him, impaling Lucifer in the stomach with his scythe. However, before he can deliver the final blow, Lucifer reveals to Dante that he is actually dead and therefore cannot leave Hell - by order of God Himself, no soul that enters Hell is allowed to leave. Dante then calls upon all the souls he had absolved in order to absolve himself. Using Beatrice's Holy Cross, Dante blasts Lucifer back into the stomach of the larger demon body, whereupon the absolved souls circle around Lucifer and freeze his hands into the ice of Cocytus, imprisoning him once more. As Dante enters Purgatory, he tears off his tapestry, which dissolves and transforms into a coiled serpent: the initial devilish form taken on by Lucifer in the Book of Genesis. During that point, Lucifer's laugh is heard, indicating that he is not yet truly defeated. Physical Description Lucifer is an ancient, muscular, supernaturally tall, humanoid demon with black skin and has several glowing scars around his body. He has glowing red/orange/yellow eyes, two large horns on his head and small spikes on his shoulders and chest. He wears an bronze/gold armlet on his right arm in the shape of a serpent, and his legs appear to be those of a goat (similar to a Satyr). His angelic wings are torn off, with only smoking stumps left (although during his battle with Dante he still seems able to fly). He also has a huge penis and testicles that flop around during the fight. Quotations ;Part 1 "I've waited eternity for this emancipation!" "I am liberated! No force can stop me!" "Man... what a feeble creation you people are." "Your race made it easy to keep this place going!" "Now nothing can thwart what has begun!" "You are a fool Dante!" "You're fate is sealed!" "I shall sing your defeat in the halls of Paradise!" "You are the best, Dante. Many have tried and many have failed me. Brave Ulysses, the great Alexander, Attila, Lancelot... Only you possessed a soul black enough to free me." ;Part 2 "Did you really think this was all about the girl? She was the bait." "Come for me, holy warrior! Come, fulfill your destiny." "You cannot imagine what it means to be free of that prison." "Ah, Dante, you took the bait just like Eve at the apple." "How does it feel to have betrayed humanity?" "Now truly suffer!" "Feel the pain I have felt!" "Yield to my supremacy!" "How dare you!" "Damn You!" "Arrrgggh! Damn you!" "Cursed mongrel!" "Foul human!" "Arrgh! Insolent creature!" "Your fall from grace was worse than my own!" "And your farce has only fortified me!" "Your soul is mine!" "Prepare for eternity!" "You dare assault ME?! YOU, who have done far worse then I! I, who stood for my fellow angels, for reason and justice. And then He made ''YOU,'' in ''His'' "image". You, the ''flawed'' creation! And I was to bow down to ''YOU!'' My gratitude for breaking the chains of Judecca. You dolt! Behold your ruin, and witness my escape into the Kingdom of Purgatory, and Paradise!" "You're not Job! You never will be!" "I am sovereign of the Underworld AND the Afterlife!" "You're a parasite, another Judas." "I am the favored son!" "This is my Kingdom!" "Is that all you've got?" "I will restore my eminence, and all shall burn in my glory!" "You think you can defeat the first of the Angels?!" "Look at what your "Free Will" has done, Father!" "WHY, Father?! Why them and not ME?!" "How dare he made YOU the favored creation!" "Dante, you think you're another Michael?" "I was the Morning Star, the brightest in the sky!" "What did my father ever see in you?" "Coward! Wretch! Animal!" "I will eat your organs and chew on your brains, you foul bastard!" "I'll rip you apart, you bloodsucker!" "I'll suck the eyes from your dead skull!" "You're a worm, you maggot!" "I relished plundering your woman..." "Remember the war in Heaven! Remember the Rebellion!" "Soon, we shall all witness the end of the Universe!" "The fallen sons of Paradise will rise again!" "I'll make the earth tremble, shake Kingdoms, and leave the world a desert!" "We'll no longer suffer under his Plan, but shall be free under MINE!" (After being defeated) "Wait! Theres just one last....minor detail with which I ought to make familiar." "You're dead, Dante! You can't go anywhere. Not a single soul may leave this place. It is forbidden. (Talking about God) By Him." "I am so sick of you!" "I will reclaim my rightful place in Paradise. My path will be paved with the sins of Man, and your's Dante, your's shall be the bedrock of my return. And all that is good shall be gone from the universe forever!" "This power Dante, we can use it together. You and I friend. Just think what we could achieve!" "Dante! I can reunite you with Beatrice. Together, we will rule the three kingdoms of the afterlife!" "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" (moments before being bound by ice) Animated Movie Qoutes "You are nothing to me! A talking animal! He made you in HIS image! and I was to bow down to YOU!?" "What. are. you. DOING!? A repentant soul in Judecca!? STOP! DO NOT UTTER A WORD!" Personality As the embodiment and creator of evil, Lucifer has all the characteristic descriptions that would fit the common criteria of which evil is depicted. Of his evil depictions, the most notable of which Lucifer exhibits, he portrays himself as intelligent, forceful, bossy, dictatorial, manipulative, deceptive, traitorous and cunning, able to convince his followers to do his bidding with various Faustian bargains. Oftentimes, he forces his foes to endure harsh trials before they can encounter him. He is exceptionally proud, arrogant, overconfident, conceited, sadistic, monstrous, calculating and gleefully punishes the damned as it is he who devised and controls all the tortures of hell. He is very hedonistic and indulges in all the vices and pleasures from within his kingdom. He also seems to possess something of a cannibalistic streak and enjoys eating the organs and brains of his enemies. Although making claims stating that he is an angel of justice and righteousness, Lucifer's views are ridiculously skewed, having a sense of pride that overwhelms any sort of ability to act with kindness, goodness or reason towards any individuals besides himself and his allies. He sees himself as a tragic fallen hero, but in reality, his pride existed from the beginning, deciding that he would rather reserve his praise for himself than humanity, going out of his way to completely disobey God, thereby severing his connection to Him and Paradise. Powers & Weapons As an immortal creation of God Himself, Lucifer is a god-like being of immense supernatural power. After his fall from Paradise, becoming the ruler of Hell, he gains incredible demonic power. He is the most powerful being in all of Hell. His only rival is the Archangel Michael, and the only one more powerful than all other supernatural beings in all areas put together is God. *'''Immortality - Lucifer is immortal and existed before mankind. He is not subject to old age or the passing of time. *'Invulnerability' - Being an immortal Archangel he cannot be killed, destroyed or die by any means and thus far is the only one in Hell who cannot die in the Inferno. While Dante was able to kill other Fallen Angels he could only reimprison Lucifer. *'Superhuman Strength' - Lucifer is unfathomably physically strong. The chains of Judecca that bound his first form (a much weaker form than his true form) had to be anchored throughout all the circles of Hell to keep his arms from moving. *'Superhuman Speed' - Lucifer is swift. His reflexes are far beyond normal humans and even lesser angels he is able to move so fast that he can even catch Dante off guard. *'Superhuman Durability' - Lucifer is highly resistant to injury. Though holy magic can affect him it is shown that its effects are more of a hinderance rather than harm. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Lucifer is not subject to fatigue and can exert himself at full capacity forever. *'Healing Factor' - Lucifer is not subject to disease. He fully and insantly recovered from being stabbed in the chest by Death's Scythe. He recovered from the effects of Dante's cross attacks and the souls that were set upon him instantly and without any lasting effects. *'Teleportation' - Lucifer can appear and disappear at will. He is nearly omnipresent. *'Astral Projection' - Lucifer travels through Hell and Earth via a shadowy version of himself. This shadow self is tangible and attacks with magic based energy. The shadow has superhuman strength as it lifted Dante off the ground with one hand and it also has the ability to use magic as it ignited an entire forest on fire by chanting Satanic Latin spells. In the animated film it also appears to be able to shapeshift and change it's size. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Lucifer possesses vast intellect. Indeed knowledge beyond any human philsopher or scientist. He has given the damned souls the ability to foresee future events but to be cursed to never know the present which implies that he may also be able to see the future. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer can take the form of a snake. In the anime he could even disguise himself as God. *'Flight' - Lucifer can fly even without his wings. *'Pyrokinesis' - Lucifer can create and control hellish fire. *'Aerokinesis' - Lucifer can summon powerful hellish winds and tornados. *'Cyrokinesis' - Lucifer can create and manipulate hellish ice and cold to his will. *'Sword of Lucifer' - He posseses a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into. It is probably the same sword he used during the War in Heaven. He can manifest and demanifest this sword at will. It sometime appears on fire. *'Magic' - He has great knowledge in black sorcery, with which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them, and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. He can even destroy immortal weapons like Death's Scythe. He grants magic to the unholy priests of hell and can also provide it for Satanic rituals on earth. *'Angel of God - '''Lucifer was one of the most powerful angels created by God and is only matched by his brother Michael. Even the other fallen angels in Hell do not pose a challenge to him. All angels possess free will which is why he rebelled against God. *'Dominion over Hell '- All demons and beings of Hell (with the exception of the other Fallen Angels who have free will) must obey Lucifer's will; all the tortures in hell are devised by Lucifer. He can damn souls to hell even if they are free of sin and heaven bound should they make a wager with him and lose. The animated film and comics imply that he can choose to give damned souls at least a thousand years free of torture but cannot set any souls free as only God has the power to do so. Despite all this God is the one who created everything therefore Lucifer is still a prisoner of hell just like every other soul damned in the Inferno. *'Minions '''- Lucifer has an endless number of minions, worshippers and followers. One-third of the angels of Heaven are in allegience with him. The dwellers, nightfiends and demons of hell all serve his every whim. He also has an army of zombies which he can send to earth. He has many followers on earth who gather in his personal satanic churches among these notably are the Satanists who have established cults in tribute to him. Trivia * In "The Inferno", Dante placed Lucifer in the innermost part of the ninth (deepest) circle of Hell, where he was frozen up to his waist in ice. He was described as having three heads, in which he was gnawing upon history's three greatest traitors: Marcus Junius Brutus, Cassius, and Judas Iscariot. * During the game, Lucifer actually has three forms. The smokey wraith like figure seen in Limbo, The massive form he uses when Dante breaks the chains, and the form he takes during the final battle. * The three faces in Lucifer's first form are diabolical counterparts of the three persons of the Godhead: Impontence, Ignorance, and Hate, contrasting with Power, Wisdom, and Love *Lucifer's second form bears some resemblance to the Templar Knights idol, Baphomet, who also appeared as a winged, goat-legged demon and used an inverted pentacle as his symbol depicting Baphomet's head profile. *His first form may have originally been a weapon used during the War of Heaven as Lucifer was said to take the form of a demonic dragon-like humanoid during the War of Heaven and in the book of Revelations. However, the creature could possibly be a twisted parody of his days as one of the seraphim (higher-ranking, multi-winged angels), who were said to have many wings, having been the closest to God, and possessed dragon-like traits. Gallery Lucifer Sick of You.jpg File:Dante_-_Lucifer.jpg File:Dantes_Lucifer.jpg File:Dante_Lucifer.jpg File:Lucifer_beast.jpg Cocytus Corpse.png Lucifer Anime Film Roman.jpg|Lucifer as he appears in the anime. shot0001.png|Lucifer's first form in the anime. Lucifer Anime True Form.jpg|Lucifer's true form in the anime. Icy Lucy.png Lucifer Grab.png Lucy Blast.png Dantes Inferno - Lucifer Model 360 View.jpg|Lucifer's In-Game Model. jehan_choo_dantes_inferno_lucifer.jpg|Concept art for Lucifer's first form. Lucy.png Category:Dante's Inferno Wiki Category:Bosses Category:Central Characters Category:Treachery Category:Characters